The difference between you and me
by BrokenWingsOfGold
Summary: Songfic Twoshot  Everyones gone- mistakes are made- maybe this was meant to be?


**Carrie Underwood- Temporary Home**

**Gazzy Pov-**

_Little boy, 6 years old _

_A little too used to being alone. _

**Flashback***

He was only six, crying in the corner after Iggy had yelled at him for blowing up the plutonium, they didn't have much of it and plutonium cost a lot to buy.

Max ran up, took him in her arms and told him that it was 'alright' and that 'Iggy would get over it'. She didn't say much but just the way she held him, so motherly, made him feel better.

**End Flashback***

_Another new mom and dad, another school, _

_Another house that'll never be home._

They were living in the E-shaped house when that happened. He wasn't sure whether he'd call it home or refuge but either way it was better than the school. Anything was better than the school.

He'd always seen the whitecoats as sort of his parents, in a twisted way…..that was until he met Max. Suddenly he had a mother, he had someone who actually cared for him and he threw it all away for some gunpowder.

_When people ask him how he likes this place... _

_He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face, _

He doesn't smile anymore, hasn't for years. Iggy asked him to be his partner in New York, working with bombs, it was all good until just like when he was six, Gazzy accidentally blew a few things up.

Before Iggy would have just laughed, saying it was fine and that they had enough money to replace it. This time was different. He was furious, saying that Gazzy was holding him back so Gazzy left and now he had nothing.

_"This is my temporary home _

_It's not where I belong. _

He didn't belong with Iggy, but he realised that a little bit late. He belonged with Max, his mother, or as close to a mother as he was going to get.

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. _

He was walking aimlessly, past shops and apartments. He had nowhere to go; he had no idea where the rest of the flock are. Hell, he had no idea where his own sister was.

And it was all his fault.

He had made so many mistakes, he couldn't decide which was worse, leaving Max and the flock, going with Iggy or walking away from angel when she needed me most.

_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going__. _

Angel looked so scared; she was going to school when he told her. He said he was moving to America (they had been in Australia at the time) of course she wanted to come, but he said no. Gazzy told her to stay and live the life she wanted with the rest of the flock. He didn't know they would all leave as well.

_I'm not afraid because I know this is my _

_Temporary Home." _

**Max Pov-**

_Young mom on her own._

They were gone. All of them, the whole flock left as soon as they found out she was pregnant, even Fang, the father.

_She needs a little help, got nowhere to go. _

It wasn't her fault; she didn't mean to get pregnant. Either way her baby girl was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

_She's looking for a job, looking for a way out, _

_Because a half-way house will never be a home. _

She was staying with Kerry, a friend from work, but it still didn't feel like home. It had taken her months to find a job and after all that time she still didn't get one with a very good pay.

_At night she whispers to her baby girl, _

_"Someday we'll find our place here in this world." _

She sits down cradling her now eighteen month old baby, it breaks her heart knowing what she's about to do but she has to find him. She has to find Fang and live the life she wanted.

_"This is our temporary home. _

'To Kerry,' she writes, 'I'm sorry but I have to find her father, I have to find him.'

_It's not where we belong. _

She leaves the note on the table, pulls her daughter close and whispers, "Goodbye, I love you."

_Windows and rooms that we're passing through. _

_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. _

Just as she opens the door she hears, "you will come back right? You won't leave me," her babies soft voice echoes through the room.

_I'm not afraid because I know this is our _

"I promise I will, I'll come back to you," and with that Max closes the door, setting off to find the man she loves,

_Temporary Home."_

**Jeb Pov-**

_Old man, hospital bed, _

They didn't find the cancer until it was too late, he was too late. Now he was on a white hospital bed, he was old and weak and this place reminded him so much of the school. The antiseptic smell, white linen, needles, grim faces, it was so mundane it scared him.

_The room is filled with people he loves. _

Ari was dead, Max didn't even know he was dying but Valencia, whom he still loved was still by his side.

_And he whispers don't cry for me, _

_I'll see you all someday. _

_He looks up and says, "I can see God's face." _

He knew this was it; he felt weakness overpower him as he slipped into an endless sleep. His last thoughts whether or not it was worth it. Whether or not mutating hi own children was worth saving the world. As selfish as it is, he knew it wasn't worth it and it never would be.

_"This is my temporary Home _

_It's not where I belong. _

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through._

_This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. _

_I'm not afraid because I know... this was _

_My temporary home." _

Everyone makes mistakes, but some are worse than others, leaving family, and sacrificing family are some of them.

_This is our temporary home. _


End file.
